


Loyal Retainer

by ShitIdiotFool



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Lord/Knight Dynamic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Threesome - M/M/M, TwstKinkMeme, Weird anatomy, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitIdiotFool/pseuds/ShitIdiotFool
Summary: Fill for an Oviposition Kink meme!a Loyal retainer will do anything for his liege.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Lilia Vanrouge, Malleus Draconia/Silver, Silver/Lilia Vanrouge
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

“Is Lord Malleus alright?”

Lilia looks up from his game and raises an eyebrow at the young man in front of him. “I would assume so, he hasn't reached out to me to say otherwise, why?” Lilia turns back to his game before Silver could continue.

“I haven’t seen him in the common room in a while. I don’t think he’s bothered to leave his room, and he’s missed the last two days of class according to Sebek.” Silver said nervously. He hadn’t caught Malleus on his way out for his nightly walks this past week or anything. He was beginning to really worry about him.

“Mhmm…” Lilia pauses his game and pulls up a calendar on his phone checking the dates “I see… so it's  
time again” he sighs before pushing his seat back and turning to Silver.

“What time? What do you mean Old Man?” Silver furrows his brows.

“Oh, right you were still just a wee little thing last time he was in a rut like this, weren’t you?”

“I-I don’t think I understand what you mean…” He crosses his arms over his chest and touches his chin trying to recall what Lilia was talking about. “What exactly do you mean by a rut?”

“Alright, you’re still just a fledgling to me, but I guess you’re old enough to learn about these kinds of things. Malleus goes through a cycle every decade or so, where he has these changes he has to deal with. Because of his Fae and Dragon blood he sometimes has to… how do I explain this… He needs to nest and lay his eggs. ”

Silver’s eyes widen at that. He didn’t realize his Lord had such… cycles. He pushed the image of Malleus naked and clutching his eggs into the back of his mind. He knows not to dwell on those thoughts, they’re dangerous, too salacious. The last thing he wanted to see was Lilia’s almost knowing look. The same look he gets when he doesn’t make his bed, or when he’s caught outside napping. 

“Is there anything we can do for Lord Malleus during this time?”

Lilia smiles. “How sweet of you to offer.” He turns back to his paused game. “Unfortunately there’s not much we can do for him, He doesn’t have an incubator right now so he just has to ride this out. If he needs something he’ll let me know.” 

Silver shifts his weight and glances toward the hall leading to Malleus’s room, he’s still worrying over his Lord. “Is it painful for him? Can we not get him an incubator?”

Lilia shakes his head with a sigh “He isn’t in any major pain, however,it does cause discomfort. As for the incubator, that's not really… something we buy. Normally an Incubator is another person. He needs a body to store his eggs and keep warm. If you really want to check on him, you’re free to do so just make sure to knock.”

Silver’s face began to tint pink. The images of Malleus came back. This time thoughts were less about Malleus protecting his clutch and more about his Lord hovering over him, touching his face and praising him for his loyalty and assistance. He shook those thoughts out again. “I’ll try and see how he is doing. Thank you Old Man, for telling me about this.”

The game Lilia was playing had already been unpaused. “You’re welcome Silver, just remember to knock first.”

With that Silver turns away and heads toward Malleus’ dorm. Thoughts racing worried over his Lord, would he want help with his rut? Would he ask Silver? Could Silver really cross a line like this? If it’s for his Lord he feels like he would stop at nothing to keep him in good health and spirits. But is it truly because of his loyalty toward him? Or possibly deeper feelings? By the time he ends up in front of the door to his Lord’s room he still doesn’t know these answers. Silver stands in front of the door now staring at the handle. He reaches for it and then pulls his hand back, remembering he can’t just barge in like it’s his and Sebek’s room. 

With a deep breath Silver knocks on the door and waits. When there is no answer he tries again.

“Who’s there?”

Silver almost jumps hearing the voice, his tone sends a shiver down his spine. Deeper and Stricter than usual. “Lord Malleus? It’s me, Silver, may I come in? The old man told me what’s going on.”

A groan is heard on the other side of the door. “You may enter.” Is all Silver hears before he opens the door and peeks in.

“My Lord?” He squeezes through the opening he made not wanting to throw too much light into the dimly lit room. He takes in the state of the room. Only lit by a few candles at the moment and mostly a mess due to Lilia not coming in and forcing Malleus to clean. He then turns to the bed in the middle of the room, his breath getting caught in his throat.

Malleus sat at the bed, surrounded by plush pillows and blankets. Shirtless, Silver noticed, and covered in patches of scales he wasn’t used to seeing. Green eyes, almost glowing, watch Silver carefully. “How are you fairing?”

Malleus replies with a grunt. “I’m surviving.” 

Silver could see the discomfort in his Lord’s body language. His shoulders drooping and chest heaving. He catches himself staring and looks down at his feet nervous. “I see… Lord Malleus, if I may, I was wondering, if you could use some… I mean if I could…” 

“Silver, what are you asking?” Malleus narrows his eyes.

Silver looks up catching Malleus’s glowing green eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and began walking to Malleus. When he was close enough he was able to see the details of those patches of scales on his face and shoulders, some even on his neck. He wants to reach out and trace them, count them all and pepper him in kisses, he wonders where else they could be. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Malleus speaks again.

“Silver.”

“Sorry. I just-“ he realizes there is no taking back what he wants to say. He could completely change the nature of their relationship even if he just wants to pass it off as just his duty to help his Lord. He takes a deep breath and closes the last bit of space between them, placing a hand on Malleus’ scale-covered cheek, they’re cold to the touch. He tries to avoid the confused stare as he rubs his thumb against them. “I want to help you. I want to take care of you.” 

Malleus doesn’t move, he’s speechless for a moment. Silver becomes nervous that he’s crossed a line and put his Lord in an uncomfortable position when he hears a soft chuckle. “You can’t possibly know what you’re offering Silver.” He takes the hand on his cheek and presses a kiss to his palm. “I appreciate your concern but you don’t have to offer yourself up to me, I can handle this myself like I normally do.”

Silver shakes his head. “You misunderstand, Malleus, my Lord, I would be honored if you allowed me to help you through this. I have to admit, I’ve been having fantasies of you, I know it’s wrong, I’m just your attendant and I owe you my life, but I-“

Malleus presses a finger to Silver’s lips, silencing him. Silver mentally notes how his nails are longer and sharper than usual. “You don’t have to explain any further if you think you’re up to the task… I don’t want to deny you, especially when you seem this eager.”

Silver beams at that. Even if this is just a one-time thing he can feel his heart skipping a beat. He moves to straddle Malleus’ lap one leg on each side of him. He takes the taller man’s face in both hands now, aurora colored eyes staring into bright green before pressing a chaste kiss to his Lord’s lips. “Thank you My Lord” 

Malleus smiles softly. “You really are okay with this, right? You know taking my eggs is going to be a lot of strain on your frame…” 

He shivers at the thought. “Yes, I really want to do it, my Lord.” Silver says before pressing another kiss to Malleus’ lips, this time with more force. “I want your eggs inside me, I want you to use my body, I want to carry your young.” He hears Malleus gasp before he leans into another open-mouthed kiss pressing his tongue into the fangs of the other’s mouth. When he pulls away he starts kissing the patches of scales on his jawline and down his neck. When he hears his Lord’s moans he can’t help but feel pride swell in his chest. He traces the scales on his neck with his tongue mentally counting out how many he passes. He passes 10 when he decides to suck at the seam of human-like flesh and dragon scales. 

Malleus doesn’t contain his moans too sensitive from his rut to even try. He wiggles his hips grinding against Silver’s ass. When Silver finally pulls off his neck he works on the buttons of his shirt before peeling it away from Silver’s shoulders, when he looks back at the younger boy’s face he sees the bright red hue on his cheeks and ears. “You look beautiful Sil” 

His heart skips another beat, if anyone was beautiful it was Malleus, his bony collar bones, his pale skin, bright green eyes and gaunt facial features. But Silver can’t help but smile at that. He pushes Malleus back into the pillows and rolls to his side. “Thank you, My Lord” the title feels almost dirty using it in this context but he lets it roll off his tongue enjoying it. When Malleus doesn’t reprimand him he takes this opportunity to explore more of his chest and scales, catching one of his nipples in his mouth and running his fingers up and down the scales scattered around the rib cage. He savors every mewl and moan that comes out of Malleus’ mouth. 

“Silver… I want you. Please.” 

Silver moans against his chest. He glances back up at Malleus who had an almost hungry stare. Malleus grabs him by the hair and pulls him into another heated kiss shoving his long tongue down his throat. Silver whimpers, enjoying the rough attention he’s getting, he moves his hand down and snakes it under his waistband. Silver stops suddenly, he moves his hand around noticing there’s not a cock but a slit, he experimentally moves his fingers over it dipping them in. It’s a weird sensation, wet and slimy, he looks over to see Malleus biting his bottom lip. “Does this feel good?”

Malleus nods his head eagerly “Y-yeah just keep going I… I’m almost ready.” Malleus reaches to take off his pants but he is pushed away by Silver. Silver quickly makes work of the button and zipper before pulling off his pants and underwear. He sat back and took in the view of his Lord laid out bare before him. He can’t help himself, staring at Malleus, wanting to do anything in his power to please him. When he looks back down at His Lord’s slit he notices just how wet it's gotten, thoughts of spending time going down on him, tasting him and pleasing him all night plague his thoughts. He presses two fingers back into Malleus, smiling when he hears another moan, he continues to finger him open when he starts to feel something press against his fingers. He watches curiously as he spreads Malleus open and sees his ovipositor beginning to show itself.

Silver continues to coax it out marveling at its size. Malleus sits up noting Silver’s awestruck face, and pushes a lock of Silver’s hair behind his ear “Silver, darling, Let me see you now.” 

Silver didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly gets up off the bed and takes off the rest of his clothes before he turns to Malleus. Malleus reached out and grabbed silver by the waist with both hands pulling him back to straddling him. Sliver moves up on his lap pressing his cock against the ovipositor that was almost twice as big as him, comparing them next to each other. He could feel how slick it was against him and it’s smooth ridges and bump, the thought of it inside him made him shiver, so lost in thought until he felt the two hands on his waist shift to his ass and squeeze. 

“Are you ready for me to prepare you?” Malleus asks testing the waters by dragging a finger against his asshole. Silver breath hitches in his throat, he wrapped his arms around Malleus’ shoulders, lifting himself a little to give him more room. This encouragement was all Malleus needed to continue. He reaches down to where he was still secreting lube getting his fingers wet enough before putting the first finger in. 

Silver moans into Malleus’ ear, pressing his forehead into the cool spot of scales scattering the junction between Malleus’ neck and shoulder. Malleus can’t help but chuckle at how easily undone Silver is. He slips in another finger scissoring Silver opened. “Have you done this before Silver?” 

“Y-yeah, I have… on myself…”

“Oh really?” Malleus adds a third finger and Silver rocks against his finger. “What do you fantasize about? Do you think about me as often as I think about you?” He smirks when he hears Silver whimper. “I never considered thinking about you, filled with my clutch, but now that I have you here I can’t help but wonder how you’re going to look, laid out in my bed, stomach distended and filled with my young.” Malleus thrusts particularly hard after that comment, pressing against the sweet spot inside of Silver who can’t contain his moans.

The thought of being pregnant with his Lord’s children makes Silver harder than he thought he ever could be. The idea sounds so pleasant, sleeping with Malleus’ arms wrapped around him in this bed, protecting his future brood, that was heaven in his mind. Not to mention getting to serve him in the most intimate ways possible. “Please, Lord Malleus, I’m ready. I want to be filled, please.”

Malleus presses a kiss to Silver’s temple. “Shhh Sil, give yourself some more time, just let me take care of you.” He begins to rub the small of Silver’s back soothingly as he adds a fourth finger in. He makes sure to target his prostate, loosening him up even more, while he makes Silver see stars. Silver held on tighter to him panting and moaning so close to release.

“My Lord, please, if you don’t- aah- stop, I’ll cu-mmmn” Silver tries to hold on just a little longer as Malleus continues trying to bring him over the edge.

“Go ahead Little Silver one, It’ll make the rest of this easier.” Malleus moves his hand from his back to his cock jerking him off in time with his thrusts

The old nickname threw Silver off guard, his breath caught in his throat, and eyes almost rolling back. He cums hard in Malleus’ hand, and slumps into his Lord’s arms trying to catch his breath.

Malleus pulls his fingers out and moves to lay Silver down on his stomach, arranging the pillows under his head and hips. Once he’s positioned Silver in a way that pleased him, he leans over and presses another kiss to his temple. He pats Silver lightly on the ass and squeezes. “Lift your hips up more, are you ready to start?”

Silver buries his face in the pillow under him, lifting his hips up. “I think so, I want it so badly.” 

Malleus smiles hearing just how needy his little knight is, he lines himself up and slowly pushes in. Silver lifts his head up moaning as he feels every ridge and bump of the dragon cock enter him. When Malleus pulls out he can feel it dragging against his walls, already overstimulated he feels himself tearing up. Malleus continues to thrust repeatedly keeping an even pace, when he hears Silver sobbing he presses his face right into the nape of his neck pressing kisses along his spine. “You’re doing so well for me Silver, my loyal Knight, my beloved…”

Silver couldn't believe his ears, beloved? If he hadn’t already been in tears from the overstimulation that would have thrown him over. When he feels Malleus’ hips smack against his and stay there he turns his head to look at his Lord. Malleus locked eyes with Silver, Silver could see how sharp his pupils had turned, making him look even more animalistic. Silver doesn’t need to be asked, he knows what is coming next. “Please, Malleus, I’m ready.”

That’s all Malleus needed to hear. Silver can feel the base of Malleus’ cock starting to swell, the first egg begins to push through the tight ring of muscle. Silver starts panting, as much as he thought and insisted he was ready, the sensation is still shocking. The egg feels way bigger than any he’d seen, pressing against his prostate as Malleus fucks it into him with short thrusts. What was only a minute feels like an eternity to Silver, he can feel himself getting hard again.

“One down, you’re doing so well for me, my lovely knight. So well.” 

Silver buries his face into the pillow below him, the praise turning his face even redder. Malleus rolls his hips with the next thrust, the second egg pushes through even bigger than the first, causing Silver to cry out. In an attempt to get some relief Silver tries to rut against the pillow below him. Malleus reaches over and grabs a fist full of Silver’s hair pulling him back and pressing his lips to Silver’s. Silver moans into the kiss, he wonders if this was just a dream, and how soon it’ll be when he wakes up in bed covered in his own sweat and cum. He’s brought back to reality when Malleus nips on his lips.

“Just a few more Silver.”

Silver shudders already close to his next orgasm by the time the third egg was being pressed into him. He keeps rocking back into Malleus, teary eyed and whining, trying to get another release. 

“M-Malleus… harder please… harde-” 

Malleus sinks his teeth into Silver’s shoulder, fangs drawing blood, to hold him in place as he picks up the speed. Silver’s eyes roll back as he orgasms again. His arms give up under him letting himself be held up by Malleus as he continues to fuck eggs into him without letting up. Silver's head is spinning. Overstimulated and out of breath Silver tries his best to at least stay conscious as the next two eggs are pushed into him. Was it two? Silver seems to lose count at this point, thoroughly fucked out of his brains. 

Suddenly Malleus pulls Silver up, seating him onto his dick and settling into his lap. “Silver, my love.” He pushes his hair out of his face and kisses his cheek. “Look at you, so full with my clutch.” 

Silver lolls his head to the side and peaks down to see just what Malleus was referring to. His heart almost swells with pride when he sees his stomach, a bump had formed under his skin filled with his Lord’s eggs.

“You look so beautiful like this Silver. I never want to let you out of my bed now. I want to lock you up while we wait for you to lay them. Keep you in my arms while you conserve your energy. F-fuck, Silver, I love you, thank you for keeping up with me, just one more.”

Silver’s eyes widen, one more? He thought he was done by now. Malleus was panting in his ear as the final, and biggest egg pushed into him. Silver could almost see his stomach expanding just slightly more to accommodate the egg. His flaccid cock at this point still leaking from the overwhelming sensations, his vision going dark.

Malleus rocks Silver still in his lap giving him some time to come back to his senses. When he feels Silver’s chest begin to rise and fall, a sign he had just passed out, he finally pulls him off and lies him down. Malleus gets up and rushes to the bathroom connected to his dorm room, coming back with a wet towel to wash Silver off. “Thank you for your help Silver.” He whispers, pressing a kiss to his forehead and wraps his arms around him. 

Malleus pulls the covers over them, ready to fall asleep with his love. He’ll deal with Lilia’s frustrations tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come get y'alls eggs

“So were you going to tell me about this or were you going to hide out in your room for the rest of the week?” Lilia stands next to the bed staring at Malleus and a sleeping Silver. 

It had been two days since he heard Silver enter Malleus’ room. He hasn’t seen him, not in the common room, not in his room, not in any of his classes or his club. 

He was getting suspicious when he noticed Malleus sneaking in and out of his room. Something he couldn’t help but notice when he was up late at night or when Silver’s items would go missing around the common area. After putting two and two together, he had a pretty good idea where Silver had been.

And here he is. Asleep. In Malleus’ bed. With a large round stomach. 

“Well, I wasn’t exactly sure how to breach the subject” 

Lilia let out a sigh. Malleus’ sheepish face was one he rarely saw now that he’s grown into a young man. 

“I guess it can’t be helped” Lilia pinched the bridge of his nose trying to determine the best course of action. He knew the two boys in front of him were developing some kind of bond above that of a Lord and his Knight. But to think it would end up with one full of the others clutch this soon. Well, there’s nothing he could do to change these events. Silver will have to lay these eggs soon or people will start sniffing around. 

“You’re not mad are you?” 

“Mad? Kufufu, no, you know I can’t stay mad at you Malleus. But I’m very curious how you thought you’d be able to hide this and take care of Silver and the eggs on your own.” 

Malleus was beginning to look less like a dignified fae prince and more like a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. Lilia smiled at the young Lord, Malleus’ pouting and looking embarrassed made his heart race. Lilia had always had a fondness for him, ever since they had raised Silver together. 

“I just thought Silver’s privacy and comfort were more important right now.” Malleus turned away from Lilia, looking at the still sleeping boy that’s in his bed.

Lilia reached out and took Malleus’ face into his hands. “You know I only have you and Silver’s best interests in mind.” He forced Malleus to look directly into his eyes. “So please don’t keep secrets from me, my love.” 

Malleus finally smiles back at Lilia, happy to be reassured that he didn’t cross some unspoken line. 

“Is everything okay Malleus?” Silver turns in his half-sleep daze, looking at the two fae in front of him. Wait, that’s one too many than what he remembers when he fell asleep. Silver almost shot up choosing to cover himself with the blanket. “L-Lilia! I uuuh I was going to tell you! I just-”

Before Silver could finish his sentence Lilia climbed past Malleus and pressed a finger to his lips. “It’s okay Silver, I figured something like this would happen. It’s not the first time someone’s climbed into bed with Malleus.” He gives Silver a sly wink, causing the other to blush at the implications. “What I didn’t plan for…. Were these.” Lilia moves his hand from Silver’s lips to rub at his stomach feeling how full it was from Malleus’s clutch. “Now what are we gonna do about  
this?”

“Well, I just have to wait until I’m ready to lay them right?” Silver looked between the two fae in concern. “And then we can just go back to normal?”

Lilia shook his head. “Malleus do you know how long incubation periods even last?” 

“Hmmm…” Malleus stayed silent.

“At least a week if not two. And you two can’t possibly miss out on a week without Crowley knowing.” Lilia sighed. “If I call in a favor from Sam maybe I could get something to speed up the process and send off the eggs back to the valley… yeah, that could work.” Lilia pushed himself off the bed and pinched Silver’s cheek “Both of you behave while I’m out, I’ll only be a moment.” And with that Lilia walked out closing the door behind him and leaving the other two alone in the room again.

Malleus looks back at Silver from over his shoulder. “Are you okay with this? Had I know how long this would take I would’ve tried harder to avoid it”

“My Lord, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you.” Silver crawled over to Malleus reaching out, pulling his face closer to himself to give him a peck on the lips. “And I mean all of you.” He added pressing their foreheads together. 

Malleus gave in tilting his head and going in for a kiss deepening it when Silver reaches up and grabs one of his horns. He rubs at the sensitive base feeling his lord moan into his mouth.

Silver proceeds to push Malleus down onto the mattress, pressing warm kisses all over his neck and chest as he unbuttons his shirt. The majority of the scales had fallen off or faded from the high points of his body, looking more human-like now that he was out of his rut, certain dragon-like features still sticking around like his sharper nails and teeth. Silver continues pressing kisses down his torso till he reaches the waistband of his pants. 

“Shouldn’t you be the one on your back taking it easy?” Malleus half-heartedly jokes. He leans up and runs a hand through his hair looking down at Silver.

Silver smiled unbuttoning his pants and swiftly pulling them down along with his underwear. “I am just too eager to please you, my Lord.” He presses a kiss to a nub at the top of Malleus’s slit, one he’s grown quite familiar with over the past two days. When he hears a moan from above him he can’t help but nuzzle the thigh next to his head latching on and suck a dark mark into his thigh. “I can’t help it that I found my new favorite place, right between your legs.” He adds pressing his tongue up against Malleus’ cunt.

Silver took his time lapping at the slit, enjoying the taste and his Lord’s moans. Malleus had let Silver know previously that so soon after depositing his eggs he wouldn’t be able to use his ovipositor, not that it bothered Silver, who just came up with other ways to service the fae prince during their downtime. Silver alternates between suckling at Malleus’ clit and fucking him with his tongue. He becomes so absorbed in his task that he doesn’t register that the hand that found its way into his hair didn’t belong to Malleus.

“When I asked you to behave I wasn’t expecting to come back to this.” 

Silver groaned pulling back and turning to face Lilia, who had just gotten back from his short errand. 

“Don’t stop on my behalf little one, Kufufu, you’re really gonna leave our beloved on edge like this?” Lilia chuckled. “Let’s move along, We can’t get started with you until you finish him off~” 

Malleus lets out an unbefitting whine, so close to release before they were interrupted.

“I know my love, don’t worry.” Lilia cooed, sliding his thumb against his sensitive folds. “We’ll take care of you. Isn’t that right Silver?” 

Silver shivered. He had not expected this turn of events but being sandwiched between the two men he loved and owed his life to was something he’d only fantasize about. And hearing Malleus moan out his name only spurred him on. 

Lilia pushes Silver's face back between Malleus’ legs. “Come on, show him how much you love him.” Silver groans in response before latching back onto Malleus’ clit. He could feel Lilia fingering Malleus at the same time right below him, trying to keep up with that pace. 

Malleus’ legs begin to tremble next to his head breathing out praises to the two below him. “H-ah Lilia, Silver, I’m almost there..”

Lilia moves the hand in Silver’s hair down to palm at his clothed cock. “You’re doing such a good job, what a Loyal little knight you’ve become~” 

Silver groaned against Malleus, already hard from the praise. Malleus clenches against the fingers Lilia had inside him coming with a strained moan coating Silver’s mouth and chin and Lilia’s fingers. Silver laps up at the spend helping Malleus ride out his orgasm. 

Lilia moves his hand out the way, behind him Silver could hear Lilia opening something before grabbing a fistful of Silver’s hair and pulling him back pressing a sloppy kiss on his lips. Malleus leans up to get a better view of the other two. 

Silver opens his mouth allowing Lilia to shove his tongue allowing with a bitter-tasting pill in. Silver swallows it down confused as Lilia pulls away. “What was that?” 

Lilia lets go a sly chuckle “just something to help speed this up.” He pressed a hand down to Silver’s stomach again. “If we can have you squeeze them out tonight I can send them down to the Valley and be back by the time you recover. Now let’s get you comfortable” 

Lilia climbs up onto the bed settling down next to Malleus before patting the spot between his legs. Silver got the message moving up to settle between his legs and so his head was propped against Lilia’s chest. Like this Silver could easily see their size differences, his legs stretching far past Lilia. 

“Kufufu, this reminds me of when you were so tiny and you’d cuddle up to us when you were tired.” Lilia pinches his cheek, smiling when he notices Silver’s face went pink.

“Don’t bring that up, Old man, you’ll make this weird.”

Malleus smiled turning towards the two of them and reaching over to rub Silver’s stomach. “Don’t let Lilia’s teasing get to you Silver, he just wants to see you get all flustered.” 

“Oh let me have my fun Malleus, I deserve it.” Lilia stuck his tongue out cheekily. Malleus leans over the both of them kissing Lilia as Silver stares up at them and feels a heat go straight to his groin at the view of his old caretakers and most trusted friends so intimate.

After a few more passionate kisses the two separated Lilia wiping the drool on his face, then reaching down to palm at Silver’s half-hard cock. 

Silver shifted his hips up to meet Lilia’s hand whining softly. He feels himself get feverish, panting, and sweating as the drug Lilia had given him takes affects him. Malleus lays down next to him continuing to rub Silver’s stomach soothingly and pressing kisses to his temple. 

“Looks like you’re ready to burst open” Lilia teases, pulling down Silver’s underwear to wrap his hand around Silver’s erection. He flicks his wrist just right, making Silver squirm. “Go ahead Silver let them out.” 

Malleus turns and reaches into the drawers by his bed pulling out the lube. He coats his fingers in it before turning back and reaching over Lilia’s hand and dipping two fingers into Silver’s pink hole.

Silver trembles at all the attention. Feeling Malleus help finger him open and Lilia’s hand on his cock was too much with how sensitive he was feeling from the eggs. When Malleus bends his head down to take just the tip of Silver’s dick in his mouth. Silver couldn’t even give a warning before his seed spills into Malleus’ mouth. Lilia chuckled as Malleus pulled off, his chin covered in cum.

“Looks like someone was a little eager to get off.” The eldest teased Silver who couldn’t retaliate with anything more than a groan. 

Malleus stopped his fingering when he realized he had pressed up against something smooth. He pulls his fingers out and rubs at Silver’s thigh. “Are you ready to push now beloved?”

Lilia reaches down and pulls Silver’s legs to fold against his chest holding his thighs to keep him in place and steady.

The first egg is a hassle. Lilia guides Silver to push and breathe as the first well-sized egg is squeezed out. The sensation is not too different from when they were put in. That is until he realizes the next one is even bigger.

He tears up. Feeling as though he’s being torn apart on the inside. Lilia does his best to soothe Silver’s crying, giving him words of praise and understanding. Malleus can only encourage and praise Silver while rubbing circles into his thighs.

Silver loses track of time as each egg he pushes comes out. His legs are shaking almost violently and his cock has been leaking onto his belly nonstop. Each egg presses hard against his prostate before he remembers he’s supposed to be pushing them out. When the final egg presses against his prostate his vision goes black from the intense orgasm.

When he comes too he’s laying on his back his  
head fuzzy and vision blurred. He’s a sticky mess covered in his own cum, sweat, and eggs. He sits up realizing he’s no longer on top of Lilia. Worried the other two left him behind.

“Slow down Silver you’re still recovering.” 

Silver looks to his left, Lilia is standing at his bedside with a glass of water. He presses the cup against Silver’s lips before tilting his head back gently and helping him drink. 

Malleus is at the foot of the bed cleaning off the eggs and placing them in a large basket. When he turns to lock eyes with Silver he smiles sending the butterflies in Silver’s now empty stomach aflutter. 

Silver supposes he could get used to these kinds of moments. In bed, with two lovers he’s known his whole life, and possibly some little ones of his own to raise too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED BETA <3 I DO PLAN ON WRITING MORE FOR THIS DORM BUT I HAVE SOME YURI AND OTHER KINK MEMES TO FILL!!!

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN BEFORE CH.5 thanks for understanding if this is OOC.....
> 
> Anyway, debating a CH.2 where Silver lays the eggs, but like, who knows.
> 
> Kudos and Comments Appreciated! xthnkbyexoxo


End file.
